No More Dead Dogs
by XxTwlight AngelxX167
Summary: All I did was give my honest opinion a book report of Old Shep, My Pal, how did I get stuck in detention? now i have to spend all my struggle pratices with the Drama nerds that won't stop accusing me of sabotaging their school play on guess what? Old Shep, My Pal. And then there is Naminé, sweet little she-devil Naminé a.k.a. the Drama club's president and leader of "I hate Roxas"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my new Fanfic "No More Dead Dogs" or NMDD for short. I hope you all like it and hopefully you would leave a review at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or Old Shep, My Pal… and I'm not bashing the book just came to my mind when I read it.**

**ENTER… ROXAS STRIFE**

When my dad was a helicopter pilot in Vietnam, he once rescued six Navy SEALs who were stranded behind enemy lines. He flew back using only his left hand, because the right one had taken a bullet. With the chopper on fire and, and running on an empty tank, he managed to outmaneuver a squadron of MIG fighters and make it safely back to home base.

That was my favorite story when I was a kid. It was also full of lies. The bullet "scar" on my dad's arm was actually left from a big infected pimple. And by the time I was old enough to do math, I realized that when the war ended in Vietnam, my father was fourteen.

I was pretty clueless, like little kids can be. I thought my parents had a great relationship. The only thing they argued about was lying. And even then the arguments were short: Mom wanted the truth, and Dad wouldn't recognize it even if it danced up and bi him on the nose. The more Dad lied, the more I told the truth.

My earliest memory was when my mom was complaining that the laundry had shrunken her new pants. "Your pants didn't get smaller, mommy," I assured her. "Your but got bigger."

Little kids always get away with those kinds of things so Mom just laughed it off. But she wasn't laughing three years later when the next-door neighbor asked my opinion on her light and fluffy cake. I thought it over. "It tastes like vacuum cleaner fuzz and the icing reminds me of antifreeze."

"Roxy, how could you say that?!" Mom asked me when we got home. "Mom," I asked. "Did dad really miss my birthday because he had a very important meeting?" it didn't matter if she didn't answer. I had already seen the hotel bill on the dining room table. The Desert Inn, Las Vegas.

I was more stuck on the truth than ever. For me, honesty wasn't the best policy; it was the only one. I used to wonder if things could have been different if I had the guts to tell my dad that he didn't have to be a CIA agent or a war hero. It was enough for me that he was just my dad.

I was so close one time. But just before I opened my mouth her said-" Roxy, did I ever tell you the time that I led a crew that put out oil well fires?" Oil well fires. So I gave up, and eventually, so did Mom. I was in the fifth grade when they got their divorce. By then, I wouldn't tell a lie at gun point.

So when Mr. Roberts asked us to write a book review for _old Shep, my pal_ I wasn't trying to be rude or anything, I just gave him what I give everyone. The truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

_Old Shep, my Pal by Zach Paris is the most boring book I have ever read in my entire life. I didn't have a favorite character. I hated everyone equally. My favorite part was on the last page where it said "The End." This book wouldn't be any more interesting if it came with a cherry bomb. I wouldn't recommend it to my worst enemy._

Mr. Roberts scanned the first few lines, and glared at me, face flushing in anger. "This is defiantly not what I assigned!" I had nothing against Mr. Roberts at that moment. He was pretty okay. The kind of young teacher that tries to be "one of the guys", but most of the things he does is show how out of it he really is.

"Yes it is." I replied calmly, "you asked us to give on honest opinion, write our favorite part and character, and make a recommendation. It's all here." I said pointing at the paper for emphasis.

"Old Shep, my Pal was a _classic_!" roared the teacher. "Everybody loved it! It won the Gunhold award! It was my favorite growing up!" he turned to the rest of the class. "Right?"

There were mixed replies and mutters of reviews.

"Yeah, I guess it was okay."

"It wasn't too bad."

"Why was I so sad?"

"Exactly!" Mr. Roberts cried. "it _was _sad! A heartbreaking surprise ending!"

I shrugged. " Because the dog always dies. Pick up any book at the library with an award stcked and a dog on the cover."

"That's not true!" he protested.

"What happened to Old Yeller?" I challenged.

"Oh, alright," the teacher admitted. "So Old Yeller died."

"What about Sounder?" Olette added.

"And Bristle Face." Hayner added lazily.

"Don't forget where the red fern grows!" cried Kairi.

"Okay you've made your point." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "And I'll make mine. I expect a proper review. And you're going to give it to me- during detention!"

Oh boy Roxas… what have you gotten yourself into…

.× ▬▬▬▬[»To Be Continued «]▬▬▬▬ ×.

**So how was it? I got this idea from a book :)) I really liked it so I decided to write a fanfic with Roxas as the Protagonist. So would you kindly leave a review for this fanfic? It would mean a lot to me! :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I decided to update early and so I give you this! Chapter two! Thank you onceuponabloodynight for being the first reviewer! Ok I'll stop talking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH!**

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X.x**

"Whoa! Nice hit Roxas!" Cried Hayner as I gave Seifer one last hit before knocking him down.

"Nah I think I was a little off." I commented wringing my left wrist. Steifer stood up holding his side. He glared at the ground and walked off.

Suddenly, out of nowhere I received a hit at hip level sending me flying. Well that was certainly unexpected. I sat up and groaned. Yep, this will definitely be hurting tomorrow.

"Yes, it's been proved. You are definitely off." Rikku said not even glancing at Roxas.

Hayner then jumped on me taking the air out of my lungs. "Roxas! Are you okay? Speak to me buddy! What the hell is wrong with you Riku?! You could've injured our best player!"

I pushed him off and stood up. "I'm not the best player." I said dusting off my pants.

"Yes, you are." Hayner said through gritted teeth.

"Tch, whatever." Riku murmured and walked off.

"Hey guys! Is Roxas ok?" cried Olette, running from the sidelines. She was the manager of the Stuggle club after all.

"STRIFE! What the hell are you doing here?" Called out a tall man with a dark blue Polo shirt.

"Its practice coach. I always come." I answered calmly.

"Not today. You're on detention. And as I recall a detention means no participation in ANY club activities. Not even matches." He said sternly.

"… What? _Detention?!_ But our first game is tomorrow!" Hayner complained.

"That's too bad. You're not stepping on my field until you finish that book report. Mr. Roberts informed me about it. Not get your ass off my Struggle field!" he shouted blowing his whistle soon after.

As I left I turned back to see my team mates give me nasty sneers and glares. Some friends they are.

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**ENTER NAMINÉ FAIR…**

Being an actress has always been my dream. It first it was just a hobby. I liked trying to imitate actors when I was younger. Drawing is my next favorite hobby. It never fails to make me smile after a look over one of my drawings, but acting… it's much different.

Being able to act as someone different each time helps me understand other people. It makes me feel confidant and with the power to accomplish anything. I have always taken acting seriously… I just never noticed until the eighth grade.

I still remember my first play in the third grade, _Land of the butterflies. _All the other kids ran off the stage screaming when Kristen Cole, the gypsy moth, threw up all over her cardboard wings (eww.) I alone held my palce among the giant construction-paper flowers, hugging my caterpillar costume tight and holding my breath until I passed out. Even when I was eight I understood what 'the show must go on' meant.

Now being a second year in high school and the drama club president I feel that my life is complete. Well sort of. Still have to make drama my career and get married to another famous actor.

It was currently Monday afternoon and all of us drama club members were in the gym patiently waiting for Mr. Roberts to arrive. We were going to do a play about Old Shep, My Pal by Zach Paris! And Mr. Roberts was going to be the director. I was so excited.

To pass the time I was helping Valeria Fields with wardrobe. So I was sketching up some ideas when suddenly my best friend Kairi elbowed me in the ribs, making my pen clatter to the floor.

"Look," she whispered. "Do you know that is?" Mr. Roberts had just come in and I turned to give her a look. "No! not him! _Him!"_ she pointed at some spiky blond eleventh grader.

I shrugged and continued sketching. "No. Who cares anyways."

"That's _Roxas Strife!_" she said he name as if her were a god. "The Struggle Champion and hero!" she squealed.

Oh boy here we go again. I'll explain. Last Struggle season our small little school actually made it to the Struggle Tournament finals and was facing the Champions. Our team was filled with injured players when Roxas Strife was called out on to the last match. He was a rookie then. Everyone lost hope and thought that they would be losing. Again.

But he was actually pretty good and was able to win and save the team. He was titled as Champion and was worshiped by all the students in Twilight High. He suddenly became popular. Even if its almost been a year since the tournament, he still gets treated as if he found a cure for cancer or something.

"Do you think he's come to join the club? That would be sooo awesome! That would make everyone go see the play!" Kairi said smiling.

"I don't think so. Why would he come to us when he's got all his popular friends? And besides, everyone already has their part. Unless he's here to help on scenery or something." I whispered to Kairi while looking back at Roxas.

Maybe he'll help out. Then since I'm the president I should go greet him. So I stood up and walked towards the so called "hero". He immediately turned to look at me as I approached him. He was kind of cute. And he was pretty tall too.

"Hello, my name is Naminé." I said smiling. He arched an eyebrow and looked behind him to see if I was talking to anyone else. It kind of made me mad but I decided to ignore it. "I'm the Drama club's president. Are you here to help out on the play?"

The looked at me as if I had grown two heads and hesitated on answering. "… Umm no. I'm just here for detention." Oh, "I didn't even know we had a Drama club." He said scratching his head.

What. The. Hell. Does nobody know that the Drama club exists in this school! I took a deep breath and tried to think of an answer but came up with none. There was an awkward silence between us."

"So what's the play about?" he asked trying to get rid of this awkward atmosphere.

I smiled again. "It's based on a book. An _award_ winning book." I stated proudly. "_Old Shep, My Pal."_ I finished.

He groaned. And yet again I felt insulted. I knew that he could be good advertisement of our play but I wasn't going to let him make fun of us. "Mr. Robert is a professional writer. He once had a play produced in New York."

"If he's next to Shakespeare, why is he teaching at Twilight High?"Roxas challenged.

I gasped. "That's rude!"

"Not it's not." He firmly stated. "it's the truth." Just when I was about to respond I heared someone calling my name.

"Naminé! We're about to start rehearsals!" I looked back to see Xion waving at me.I turned back to Roxas and excused myself and turned on my heel. I hurriedly walked and took my spot next to Kairi.

Xion grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her almost making me fall off my chair. "So Naminé, what's Roxas like?" she asked bouncing in her seat.

I stared at her. Great. I just lost a soldier. Xion has fallen. "Well he's like a guy serving detention." I said.

"Good afternoon class. Mr. Strife will be joining us this afternoon for detention." He said sitting down in an empty chair. "I'm glad to see you've made a new friend." He said looking at me. Huh? Please we just met. "Take a seat next to Ms. Fair. You can't go until you've at least proven to me that you've read the book."

He looked lost for a bit looking at everyone before his eyes landed on me. I guess he figured that since I was the only person he sort of knew Mr. Roberts was talking about me. So he slowly walked towards me and sat next to me awkwardly.

There was nothing like the first day of rehearsal. To take simple words on paper and bring them to life was a fantastic challenge. It was always fun. We all gathered in a circle with our scripts, going through the entire play with each actor saying his or her lines. Some of the cast were goffing off a bit but it was all part of the fun.

The only person that found no humor to the situation was Roxas. And as the reading went on I started to pay less and less attention to my part and more on what Roxas was writing. This is what he wrote.

_The Lamont kids, Corey, Lori, Morry, and Tori are always fighting. But when they find a dong that had been run over by a motor cycle they decide to nurse it back to health. They call him Old Shep, since he was a German Shepard. Then, just when it looks like Old Shep is going to get better, he dies. This could have happened way back when the motorcycle hit him but then this book would never have existed. What a shame._

"Hey!" I nudged him to draw his attention. "Cross that out!" I hissed.

He grinned at me (Pretty nice teeth for a struggle player). I pointed at the last line. "that isn't a review! That's mean."

"But it's the truth." He flashed me his pearly whites again.

"No. it's not-"

"Naminé," I was suddenly cut off and noticed that I was the center of attention. "It's your turn." Mr. Roberts said. I grabbed my script and began flipping pages but it was no use. I had no idea where we were.

I was definitely not a snitch, but if I was going down because of Roxas, might as well bring him down with me. "It's because of him!" I pointed at Roxas. "He's writing a terrible review!" I caught a wild eyed look from Roxas.

Mr. Roberts stomped over to Roxas and snatched the paper out of his hand. He skimmed through the review. "This is unacceptable! This is a plot summery! And not a very nice one at that."

"It proves that I at least read the book." Roxas said.

"It proves you read the _words_! Not the _meaning_," Mr. Roberts insisted passionately. "The rich themes, the characters-"

"Mr. Roberts, I hated the characters." He replied.

"Watch it." He said quieting him. "You're speaking to Lorry, Morry, Tori and Lori right here." He said waving his arm at the staff.

Roxas backed away from everyone. "I don't have anything against you guys. I just didn't like the book. That's all. Now if you all excuse me..." He finished making his way towards the door.

"Oh we'll be seeing you real soon. Tomorrow afternoon you shall accompany us again." Mr. Roberts countered.

You could almost see the stubborn streak rise out of the creep's spine, straighten his neck, and come forward to his stiffened jaw. "I have Struggle practice."

Mr. Robert's laughed. "Not anymore. Not until you complete the work I have assigned you."

Great tomorrow another day with Twilight High's "Hero"…

.× ▬▬▬▬[»To Be Continued «]▬▬▬▬ ×.

**So guys how was this chapter? I decided o update early for all you awesome ppl! Please review! One review is enough to give me inspiration to update faster!**


End file.
